


Destino

by FujoRed



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Metagala, Partners to Lovers, they made me put some tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: El destino era ineludible, y los encuentros que ambos caballeros tenían también lo eran.





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Pues me salió un poco corto, pero quería hacer una clase de contribución en esta pareja... simplemente espero que lo disfrutéis.

Si respirabas y te detenías unos segundos a observar el entorno notarías el olor a hierba, no, no cualquier hierba, hierba fresca, recién cortada y regada, un ambiente pacífico y elegante si se trataba del verano. Este no era el caso, nada de lo que observaba era real, Meta Knight lo sabía, el plano onírico podí­a ser tan bello algunas veces.

Más allá de los violáceos colores que adornaban el cielo y de la llanura verde que se extendía frente a él, el caballero solamente prestaba atención al único roble en aquella ladera de inmensos kilómetros; ahí, sentado en los pies del árbol, se encontraba su igual, alguien de quien ansiaba su visita.

Avanzó despreocupado, despacio, siendo consciente del traqueteo que podía o no causar sus botas de metal al caminar. Aquel sentado en la colosal planta no se inmutó en cuanto lo vio, incluso parecía que le esperaba.

Meta Knight se detuvo en frente del sentado, dejando que su alegría se filtrara por su opaca máscara.

-Esperaba que no aparecieras- habló en un tono serio, pero alegre por igual.

-Veo que no es muy grata mi presencia- respondió el otro de igual forma.

-No, de hecho, creía que tú rechazabas mi presencia.

-¿Rechazar?- se extrañó aquel que estaba sentado- Grandes aires te das, ¿ves honor en el rechazo?

-¿Y en la discreción?- debatió el espadachí­n, una extraña conversación- Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Debo dormir al igual que tú, Meta- admitió su compañero, aunque más que hablar parecía que hablaba entre suspiros-, coincidiríamos de una u otra forma

-Suena como si fueras forzado a estar aquí, Galacta.

-Yo lo llamo destino.

-Es una forma interesante de nombrarlo.

No hubo más palabras entre los dos por un rato, tampoco hací­a falta. Meta observó que su compañero palpaba levemente con una de sus enguantadas manos el suelo; una silenciosa invitación que el espada no dudó en interpretar. Se sentó junto al otro, observando el paisaje que se postraba ante ellos.

Meta Knight notó el más leve de los cosquilleos en sus manos, producido por las plumas de las alas de Galacta. No tardó -ni tuvo reparos- en coger el ala del lancero y acariciarla suavemente todo lo que podía.

-¿Algún día podrás decirme dónde estás?

-Tal vez, si en algún momento lo llego a saber- admitió Galacta, pero el espadachí­n dudaba sobre la veracidad de aquellas palabras-. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy durmiendo.

-Si pudiera saber tu ubicación podría traerte a casa.

-Pop Star no es un hogar que compartamos: ambos sabemos que no he de volver- sentenció Galacta, como si esa respuesta fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

-Nova y Sueño Estelar han desaparecido- insistió el caballero de azul-. Y nadie en todo Dreamland te conoce.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Con algunas excepciones- se corrigió-. Podrías rehacer tu vida, ya nada te ata al exilio.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido sobre esto?- Galacta murmuraba las palabras con desazón, molesto por la mirada inquisitoria de su compañero de armas.

-No las suficientes, siempre luchamos, nunca conversamos adecuadamente.

-Nuestras armas hablan por nosotros, no puedes fiarte de que no vuelva a asolar a nadie, no tengo control sobre ello.

-Eso es lo que todos pensamos- Meta parecí­a alterado por tener que explicar su visión-, hasta que dejamos de hacerlo, he vivido lo suficiente para saberlo.

-¡Este caso es distinto!

Meta Knight soltó el ala cuando esta se agitó violentamente, aunque esto no evitó que recibiera unos golpes en su máscara por culpa del órgano. El caballero de colores rosados

-Habrás vivido lo suficiente para saber que te equivocas.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no, todaví­a es desconocida para mí la razón de tu insistencia.

-Entonces no debemos conocernos bien.

El caballero de azul no pudo evitar reprimir una risa, aunque por muy bajo que sonó, su compaañero pudo oí­rla a la perfección.

-¿Temes por mi salud?- preguntó entonces el espadachín, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Deberí­a, entonces, relajarme? La remota posibilidad de dañar al único ser que me queda no es motivo para calmarme.

-Aun si eso fuese verdad, soy capaz de defenderme a mí­ y a mis seres queridos.

-¿Eso me incluye a mí­?- preguntó el caballero alado, aun negándose a mirar a Meta Knight.

-Eres de los pocos que ocupan la excepción.

-Comprendo.

No quisieron hablar más en lo que duró de su encuentro, habí­a temas que, hablando de forma egoísta, no merecían ser tocados. En ningún momento hubo silencios tensos o incómodos entre ellos, no merecían la pena, era mejor disfrutar de la compañí­a del otro mientras pudieran.

Ese plano, el plano de los sueños, era la única forma que tenían en aquel entonces de poder encontrarse con el otro, un plano creado por y para pesadillas, plagado anteriormente de oscuridad y malicia. Pero, aun sabiendo esto, ese plano omnisciente ya no lo gobernaba nadie, sin rey ni lí­der que dirigiera las pesadillas, ese plano se limitaba a ser un canal de comunicación entre las pesadillas restantes del antiguo gobernador. Era una clase de consuelo y maldición que les recordaba sus vidas anteriores.

Ambos despertaron, dejando de lado ese mundo de los sueños, y no volvieron a verse en bastante tiempo. Demasiado tiempo lectores mí­os, tanto tiempo que Meta Knight dejó de contar los dí­as que no se vieron en ese plano. Por ello he me aquí, a explicar lo que ocurrió la próxima vez.

La siguiente vez que se vieron no se molestaron en sentarse, era más cómodo permanecer de pie y encarar la situación.

-¿Me echaste de menos?- preguntó Galacta.

-No lo suficiente- admitió el otro caballero-; necesito saberlo, dime cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste.

-Dormí­ muchos años dentro de un cristal- cortó el lancero.

-Galacta, sabes mejor que nadie que no me refiero a eso.

-Nueve- respondió-, nueve dí­as sin vernos, nueve dí­as sin sueño.

-¿Hice algo para agraviarte?- Galacta se sintió curioso por el tono extrañamente preocupado de su pareja.

-No, aquí­, en el planeta donde duermo, no hay diferencia entre la noche y el dí­a. Es casi un milagro que hayamos coincidido.

Meta Knight se calló por unos momentos, siendo consciente de lo que significaban las palabras del lancero; empezaba a ser preocupante toda esa situación. Claro, él conocí­a la necesidad de, a veces, permanecer noches en vela por ciertas inquietudes, era comprensible hasta cierto punto.

-No suelo decir lo siguiente- quiso hablar Meta-, pero siento que perdería algo valioso si no te cuento lo que me preocupa.

-No eres muy expresivo- observó el otro-.

-Lo sé. Me pesa la idea de perder a alguien más; antes haba una excusa, algo más importante que mis egoí­stas ansias, por mis cadenas del deber murió gente que quería. aun me es doloroso recordarlo.

-La guerra es imperiosa ante los ojos de los tiranos.

-Mas- siguió hablando el espadachín, a pesar de la anterior interrupción-, ahora es diferente, todo es diferente, eso también te incluye, Galacta.

-Si tan solo eso fuese cierto.

-Lo es- aseguró Meta-, nosotros hacemos realidad esa regla.

-En tal caso no tendrás miedo a luchar.

-Si con eso logro traerte de vuelta a casa, estoy dispuesto a ello.

-Que así sea, pues, nuestro destino- dijo Galacta, apretando su agarre en el mango de su lanza.

A partir de ese momento, el único sonido que sonaba por todo ese plano no-inmanente era el choque de metal contra metal, golpes, y gritos de lucha.

**...**

Meta Knight se detuvo momentáneamente al notar un tirón en su capa, algo o alguien debí­a de estar tirando de ella; se giró lo suficiente para ver que una pequeña bolita rosa tiraba de sus prendas, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kirby?- preguntó el caballero.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- respondiÃ³ la bolita rosa.

El espadachín suspiró, era muy largo de contar, en lugar de responder le palpó la cabeza suavemente, tratando de darle calma, lo cual pareció funcionar. Su capa todaví­a no habí­a sido liberada del agarre del pequeño.

-Volveré pronto- aseguró, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de esa respuesta.

-¿Sí­? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Es una sorpresa- cortó el caballero.

Esa respuesta pareció bastarle al pequeño, ya que su capa fue liberada.

Subió a su nave, y lo siguiente que Meta Knight supo es que se dirigí­a a Neo Star.


End file.
